Letters from Home
by skittery's bad mood
Summary: The only thing that keeps them going anymore are the letters from home...


A/N- Another story by Specs, I got the idea of this story by a song, of course, by Alabama…I'm pretty sure… any ways, I don't own Newsies or the song, I just liked the song and the idea. Anyways, I'll let you read now!

_Dear Alex,_

How have you been holding up over there? Nothing much has changed over here, Michael and Sally finally announced their wedding it's next month. I'll send you pictures from it don't worry. Little Jimmy is getting so big now; he'll be turning three this summer; can you believe it? Jessie is doing well. She is really enjoying school and she's doing very well in it. Your stubborn father hasn't said much, but I'm sure you know he sends his love. I hope this letter finds you safe. I love you.

Mom 

"What's that you're reading?" Skittery jumped as Blink punched him in the shoulder demanding what the paper he held was.

"It's just a letter." He said folding the paper back up.

"Now wait a second," Jack grinned from the cot next to Skittery's, "don't leave us out, tell us about what's going on back home." There were several more voices urging him on to read the letter out loud.

"Alright, alright," Skittery couldn't help but smile as all of his friends flopped down on their cots awaiting him to speak. And then he began…

Snoddy laughed as Skittery finished reading and was carefully putting it into his shirt pocket, "Your mom isn't half as detailed as mine is, she can go on for pages just talking about what she wore that particular day." The others laughed too. Soon they were all recalling past memories of their homes. All laughing and having a great time forgetting what was going on outside.

"Sort of makes you wish you were back home, huh?" Itey said quietly from his cot where he lay on his back staring up at the ceiling. The room went quiet, but for only a minute because the lunch alarm sounded and each of the boys clambered off of their beds and trudged out of the door to the Mess Hall.

"What about you, Mush," Skittery asked getting in the lunch line right behind him and Blink, "you never talk about your parents."

Mush shrugged, "I guess there's really nothing to talk about."

"Well, what do they write in letters?" Skittery continued to pry.

"They don't write much to him." Blink answered when Mush didn't say anything.

After lunch the boys headed back to their tents and grabbed their guns, ready to go back to another long day at work.

The next few days were tough ones; a storm had been raging on outside and certain tasks were hard to accomplish in the weather. The powerful wind made the flaps of the tents shake terribly. Extra tarps had to be strapped around each tent making sure no rain would leak through.

"Anyone see Spot anywhere?" Jack asked coming into the tent, soaked from head to foot.

"They sent him to the front lines." Snoddy said putting down a magazine he was reading, "why?"

Jack held up a small stack of envelopes, "There's a letter for him in here." Several boys crowded around Jack looking to see if they had a letter as well, some just stayed on their beds expecting none.

"Well, no surprise there," Snoddy grinned as Skittery walked back to his cot with a perfume-scented envelope in his hands. "You gonna read it?"

Skittery only smiled and carefully ripped it open.

_Dearest Alex,_

How are you doing? It's really been lonely down here with out you. I ran into your mom yesterday and we went to look at rings. What do you think about getting married in the summer? I found a nice spot next to the lake with trees and flowers all around it. It will look so nice when it's all bloomed. I can't wait until you come home. I've been counting the days that you've been gone now, almost five hundred and forty. I can't believe it. I hope it isn't much longer, I don't know how much longer I can go without seeing you. The news said ten more soldiers died last weekend, and I couldn't sleep I was so terrified wondering what if it were you. I hope you're safe, take care of yourself and I can't wait until your letter. I Love you so much sweetie!

Elizabeth 

"You never told us you had a girl back home, Skitts." Mush laughed.

"A fiancé," Skittery corrected and folded the letter and stuck it into his shirt pocket.

"Why in the world would a girl like that fall for a guy like you?" Snoddy laughed.

"It's cause he's her sweetie." Jack mocked causing the other boys to laugh even harder. Skittery only smiled because he hadn't even read them the best parts of the letter.

They continued to laugh because the only thing that kept them hanging on anymore were the letters from home. And after hearing the good news, it was hard to hear the lunch alarm ring, knowing they would be back outside soon in the rain and wind.

Skittery watched as the boys grabbed their guns and put on their jackets. No one would say anything, but you could tell what everyone was thinking. But they continued to act like they weren't scared and their boots weren't muddy as they headed back into the cold.

"They're picking us off one by one," Snitch said one day in the lunch room a few weeks later. "They just sent Itey up."

"Are they running out of medics?" Blink asked shoving some bread into his mouth.

"They have to be, Itey wasn't supposed to go up there for another month."

"Bumlets and Jack went up too, just this morning." David said taking his seat at the table next the Snoddy.

"Well, I would understand why they would send Jack, he's one of the top generals." Snoddy said.

"I guess we're all gonna be going up there sooner or later," Mush shrugged.

"I'd rather go later." Blink stood up to throw his tray away, followed closely by end of lunch alarm.

"Skittery, you got another letter." Snoddy said a few weeks later walking into the tent. The rain was still pouring outside and didn't show any signs of stopping soon.

"Thanks, Snod." Skittery took the letter from him and began opening it. The boys took their usual spots when he read his letters hoping he would read this one to them. Skittery looked at them, "let me guess, you want me to read it?" the boys grinned and nodded. He shrugged and began to read.

_Alex_,

I guess I haven't written in a while. But as I sat here in the kitchen alone last night it occurred to me that I might never get the chance to tell you. I just wanted to say something that I've never said before. I'm proud of you son.

Dad 

There wasn't any laughing this time when Skittery finished his letter, because there's nothing funny when a soldier cries.


End file.
